


You've Got a Friend in Me

by HopingAuthoress



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Until Dawn Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopingAuthoress/pseuds/HopingAuthoress
Summary: Mike is lonely and wants a friend for Christmas. Sam knows exactly what he needs.- a cute snippet of Wolfie and Mike after 'Until Dawn'
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Mike Munroe, Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley & Mike Munroe, Mike Munroe & Wolfie, Sam Giddings & Mike Munroe
Kudos: 26





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is my Secret Santa gift to Mar! I am so sorry this is late! I hope you enjoy it!

Mike would always have the scars. The small cut on the side of his face, the phantom pain in his hand, but the worse of all: the mental scars. The sound of Jess’s pleading screams for him to come save her, the gun in his hand pointed at Emily’s face, or Josh’s insane look of pity when that, Mike called it a thing, dragged him away. Even after years, five to be exact, Mike would still wake up in the middle to night, sweating and crying thinking he heard a screech. How did he think it ever sounded like a squirrel?  
“Mike, are you okay?” Muttered Ashley, gently nudging his arm at the small round table in the coffee shop. Mike had grown extremely close to Ashley after everything. She became like a little sister to him. They both felt an instinctual need to protect each other. There was a smell of dark roast coffee and someone’s cheap perfume. It was Christmas time. The most wonderful time of the year. Yet to Mike, it was the worst. The snow on the ground reminded him of the tracks where the thing dragged Jess away. The cold winds made him think of nearly freezing to death in nothing but a tank top. Again, Mike, why the fuck were you in a tank top?  
“Mike you can tell us anything. You know that.” Reassured Ashley as she sipped her coffee, waiting patiently on a response from him. She was wearing an oversized comfy sweater with jeans and boots. Her green coat was hanging on the back of her chair. Mike felt underdressed since everyone in the shop looked like they had their lives figured out. Even Ashley, who was in college for an English degree. Mike though, he had no clue what he was doing. He was tending the bar at a small pub that his dad used to work at. He had quit college, quit therapy, quit taking care of himself. If Ashley wasn’t helping him, he would probably be living with his parents right about now.  
“It’s just.” Mike took a deep breath. Ashley tenderly grabbed his hand, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. “I’m so lonely. I feel like I have no purpose.”  
“Mike, it’s okay. What happened to us is never going to go away. We have to learn how to deal with it.” Ashley moved towards him, pulling him in a soothing, warm hug.  
“What do you want for Christmas?” Mike looked back at her, her small hand still resting on his shoulder. Ashley was a person that could warm people up. She always wanted people happy, even if it meant sometimes forgetting about herself.  
“Ash, what?”  
“I said, what do you want for Christmas? I’m not giving this up, so you might as well answer.” Mike sighed as he gulped down his coffee.  
“A friend.” He answered as he got up and headed for the door. Ashley got up, pulling on her coat.  
“A friend?” She whispered to herself, wondering what it could mean. 

“Mike wants a friend for Christmas. I literally don’t know what that means.” Muttered Ashley as she sipped a glass of wine with Sam.  
“Well, we could take him on a vacation. God knows he needs to get away.” Ashley nodded as she watched Chris emerge from the kitchen with a bear in one hand and their cat, Dally, in the other hand. He plopped down next to Ashley, his arm extending around her shoulder, the cat making a bed in Sam’s lap.  
“Ugh, I literally don’t know what we can get him that can be a friend.” Sam patted Dally’s forehead, hearing his soft purrs rumble under her hand. Sam stopped, an empty look appearing on her face. Chris and Ash looked at each other before trying to get Sam’s attention.  
“Guys I have the perfect gift for Mike!” She screamed as Ashley and Chris looked wearily at her. They shrugged, knowing her idea would be better than any idea they would have. 

The tiny animal rescue on the side of the road was decked out in Christmas lights and trees. Ashley noticed a sign that read “Make an animal happy this Christmas! Give them a safe home!” They walked in, hearing the soft bell chime on the top of the door as they were hit with the smell of wet dog.  
“What can I help you with today?” Said the blonde woman behind the desk sweetly. They looked around before she knew what they meant.  
“Our friend is really lonely, and we think a dog will be what he needs to get caring for himself again.” Ashley stopped, not wanting to mention the Blackwood Seven in public. “He was in an accident a few years ago and he really hit rock bottom recently. He’s always loved animals and I think this will show him he deserves love again.” The blonde woman nodded as she walked them into the crowded space filled to the brim with animals.  
They saw all the sad dogs, pacing or whining. When they got near the cage, the dog would perk up and become so excited. It broke their hearts that they couldn’t save them all. As they continued their rounds Ashley stopped at the last cage they could find. It was hidden in a small dark corner. In the corner was a massive white dog, shaking in the corner. It reminded Ashley of when she first saw Mike after that night.  
The once cocky and proud kid she grew up with was shaking and trembling, crying into his hands and whimpering. He was trying to block out all those emotions that made him want to curl up into a ball and die. The dog lifted his big brown eyes to meet Ashley’s green ones. He seemed nervous, as if he had been through this before.  
“We rescued that dog about a year ago from some reservation in Toronto. He had nearly starved to death and was battling hypothermia. He’s about four years old, but he’s such an old soul. He’s extremely cuddly.” Ashley nodded as she stuck her hand out for the dog to sniff. He gently sniffed it before giving her gentle, soothing kisses. Ashley smiled, and in the moment, she knew this was what Mike needed.  
“I think this boy is perfect.” After they leased up the dog, they filled out the paperwork and paid the adoption fee. They stopped at the pet store and picked up the essentials, a food bowl, a water bowl, and some food. Ashley could feel herself becoming excited, knowing Mike’s reaction would be one of love and anticipation. The dog seemed so happy to be out of the shelter, trotting and licking eagerly at the store employees.  
They pulled into the parking lot of Mike’s apartment, the dog pulling them towards it, as if knowing his owner was in there. It was amazing how smart dogs were. The walked up the stairs, the dogs strutting happily next to them before they stopped at Mike’s door. Ashley gently moved the dog out of sight, Chris and Sam knocking at his door. Mike answered wearing sweatshirt and sweatpants with a pitiful look as if he hadn’t slept in days.  
“Hey, we just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. We found you something perfect for your present.” Mike glanced at them uncertainly, nervous to what was going to walk through his door as he invited them in. Ashley nudged the dog into sight, and Mike’s heart dropped.  
“Wolfie?” He quietly muttered. The dog raced up to him, knocking him down to kiss him. The others looked at each other in shock.  
“Wait, you know this dog?” Questioned Sam, still in awe at the positive reaction they had gotten.  
“This dog saved my life that night. He led me out of the sanitorium, but I lost him. I thought I had lost him. But I know this is him.” Ashley smiled.  
“The woman did say they had rescued him from a reserve in Canada.” Ashley saw the tears falling from Mike’s face as he hugged the dog tightly.  
“This is the best Christmas ever.” He whispered as he kissed Wolfie’s head. The dog plopped down onto him, wagging his tail, begging for a belly rub. In that moment everyone knew this was what he needed.  
Mike laid in bed that night, Wolfie cuddled up next to his side, emitting a comforting warmth. Maybe Christmas time was a good time. Maybe he could make new memories to replace the horrid old ones. With amazing friends and a great buddy like Wolfie, Mike realized that life was never going to get better until he started to try and make it better.  
Wolfie was his first step. And my god, was it the best step he would every take.


End file.
